


How Magic rewrote the future

by Vita_Umbrarum



Series: Of Magic and its young [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Mordred (Merlin), Mordred Needs A Hug, mentions of Redeemed Morgana - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Umbrarum/pseuds/Vita_Umbrarum
Summary: In which Mordred learns about destiny, screams at Merlin, politely refuses to become a traitor, and changes the course of destiny. Second chances are given to those who never had a first.
Relationships: Merlin & Mordred (Merlin)
Series: Of Magic and its young [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747867
Kudos: 140





	How Magic rewrote the future

**Author's Note:**

> It might be known by now that I hurt the characters I love, so yeah. Enjoy?

That evening outside the Disir´s cave Merlin had told him about the prophecy of Emrys and the Once and Future king. Merlin had explained magic to Arthur like Gaius had once told him, a weapon, a sword that could both attack and protect. How many people with magic didn’t choose it, and that people lived in fear. Merlin had told him of the destiny they supposedly shared and about all the tree branches that fell when they shouldn't have. Merlin had told him of Mordred and Morgana and that he was sorry that he didn’t save her. Arthur had asked him to one day share all the secrets, so that he could thank Merlin properly. 

When the sun had come up they had stopped talking and rose. Together they had entered, not as king and servant, but as equals. In the cave Arthur had chosen magic, and with it he had saved a life and also taken one. The life of Mordred the knight had been saved, and the life of Mordred the traitor had been extinguished. In every corner of the universe the Triple Goddess had smiled and started rewriting the prophecy. There would be one last trial, and if they chose the right path Destiny would save her judgement and Camelot would reign forever more.

\--

If you had told Arthur a few years ago that he’d one day be sitting around a campfire with both noble and commoner knights, in a druid camp, watching his manservant form dragons from the flames, he’d have called you crazy. 

When Merlin and Arthur had returned they had immediately called a meeting of the Round Table and informed the other members of their plan. They’d travel to the druids and ask for their help in rewriting the magic laws, and once they were done it’d be made public. Merlin had suggested they’d bring Mordred along, since the boy had been a druid and would probably like going to the camp. However, no one was allowed to tell him the purpose of the visit or that they knew he had magic. This was how Arthur found himself in the aforementioned situation.

They had arrived at the druid camp late in the afternoon and had decided their negotiations would better be saved for tomorrow. Afew of the druid elders had been informed and they had scurried of to look for old documents. The knights were now all sitting around the campfire, save for Mordred who had wandered off to ‘’Inspect the druid camp and make sure it’s safe.’’

‘’And then he just spit in my face!’’ Leon had taken over storytelling duty from Merlin and was recalling the time Gaius had been possessed by a goblin.

‘’Don’t,’’ Merlin laughed, ‘’don’t forget the wine he gave you as an apology that ended up being cursed. You looked ridiculous!’’ The servant broke out in giggles.

Merlin’s laughter was apparently infectious because soon all of them were laughing. Suddenly Merlin’s head shot up and he stopped laughing.

‘’Merls? What’s wrong?’’ Gwaine asked, concern creeping into his tone.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer but he never got the chance.

‘’Emrys!’’

Mordred charged into the clearing, his sword drawn and chest heaving, a few twigs and leaves were stuck in his curls and there were tear tracks on his face. He spun around until his gaze settled on Merlin, ‘’Did you know?’’ he growled.

‘’Know what?’’

‘’DID YOU KNOW’’

‘’Mordred, calm down.’’ Merlin stood up, ‘’Put the sword down before you hurt yourse-’’

A bitter laugh filled the clearing, ‘’Since when do you care about that? After all, the only thing you care about is your precious little king,’’ Mordred hissed, hatred burned in his eyes. ‘’I should have known, the signs were so obviously clear.’’

‘’Mordred, what are you talking about?’’ Leon stood up now as well. Mordred pointed the sword at him, took a few steps back and focused on Merlin again.

‘’I mean, I woke up screaming every night but unable to remember, my own kin called me a traitor and chased me out, you tried to kill me and after I saved Arthur’s life twice you still don’t trust me.’’ Mordred laughed again, ‘’I should have known, it’s all so obvious!’’

Arthur stared at Merlin. He had tried to kill Mordred? Merlin shot him a look that said _I’ll explain later, deal with this first,_ so Arthur focused on his youngest knight again.

Mordred had dropped his sword and collapsed on his knees. He was now sitting on the forest floor, sobbing violently, muttering to himself. Merlin crept closer and sat down next to the boy, ‘’Mordred it’s okay, calm down.’’

Mordred didn’t seem to hear him, ‘’I won’t do it,’’ he gasped, ‘’screw your destiny, I won’t do it, I’d rather die.’’ The boy started shaking and merlin gathered him in his arms.

‘’sshh, it’s okay, it’ll be alright, you’ll be okay,’’ he comforted, trying to calm the boy down he combed his fingers through Mordred’s unruly curls, removing any twigs and leaves he found.

‘’Why did you save me, you could just have led Uther execute me, it’d have been easier,’’ Mordred whispered.

‘’Because it was the right thing to do. Because I wasn’t afraid of prophecies back then. Because I dared to still follow my heart instead of my fear. Because that was one of the few times I was right. I’m sorry Mordred.’’

Mordred blinked, struggling to keep his eyes open, the anger and hate and fear had exhausted him. ‘’Morgana,’’ he started, ‘’it’s not Morgana. There’s a spell on her, I could feel it. The bracelet, she’s not, she’s not herself,’’ he mumbled.

‘’Mordred what do you mean?’’ Merlin got no answer, Mordred was asleep.

‘’What just happened?’’ Merlin looked up, he had forgotten the others were there.

‘’I’m guessing he,’’ Gwaine gestured to Mordred, ‘’just learned the entirety of the prophecy, and that he didn’t take it very well.’’

‘’He said something about Morgana, and a bracelet, what does that mean?’’ Elyan questioned.

‘’Morgause,’’ Merlin gasped.

‘’What?’’

‘’Morgause, ‘’ Merlin repeated, louder now, ‘’Morgause gave her a bracelet once, that was supposed to stop her nightmares. What if she put a spell on it to control Morgana? Morgause would have been strong enough to cast a mind control spell and if it’s connected to the bracelet it stayed even after Morgause died.’’

‘’So we could, save Morgana?’’ Arthur asked, his tone hopeful, Merlin nodded, Arthur smiled, ‘’I believe we have a damsel to save, although I doubt she’ll be locked in a tower.’’

\--

Destiny and the triple goddess looked down upon their subjects, smiling. Magic’s plan had worked. Somewhere far away Death raged. A new path, a new future had been chosen. Sometimes prophecies had multiple meanings, falling at one’s hand didn’t have to be deadly. Years later the druidknight would push the Once and Future king into a puddle during training and the former priestess would loudly declare ‘’The king has fallen! Treachery!’’ and they all would laugh about it.

Somewhere far away Magic would cackle, they had foiled Death again. These ones were theirs and no one would take them. Never let it be said that Magic doesn’t love it’s young.


End file.
